METABOLOMICS CORE FACILITY (NEW) The Metabolomics Core Facility provides worid-dass capabilities in quantitation of small molecule metabolites through LC-MS/MS. It has special expertise in quantitation of metabolites from cultured cells, and is a leader in probing metabolic fluxes from cultured cells using isotopic tracers. Users of the facility include members of the Center of Quantitative Biology at Princeton and a diversity of national and international scientists.